The Dalton Kitchen
by CasperGhost
Summary: When Hunter disappeared in their Junior year none of the Warbler's knew where he had gone. When Nick and Jeff's wedding leads to him being found what will the Warbler's find about their friend. Why did he leave? What kind of life does he have? Is he happy? Read as they find out and maybe along the way two long time crushes will be fulfilled. Niff, Huntbastian, Wevid and others...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is something I have been working on for a while. I have already got 6 chapters written up, but I am not going to post them all in one go. I will see what happens with this chapter and if people like it before deciding how often I will post. If anyone read any of the stories I deleted, I am sorry, they are not necessarily never going to be reposted but until I have cleaned them up and progressed them a little more they will remain off fan fiction.

I hope you like this, please let me know what you think and whether you want me to post more :)

Calo x x x

* * *

Hunter strode through the door to the restaurant. Two small figures followed him, close at heel, while he held another tiny figure in his arms. Today was supposed to be one of his, very rare, days off. A girl stood at the till smiled sympathetically at him as he passed her. The two little boys hurried towards the big, old couch in the room out back. Hunter smiled at their antics and carefully set the tiny boy he was carrying down next to the two excitable ones. The tiny boy didn't stir, not even when Hunter switched on some cartoons saying to the two alert boys,

"Now stay here, unless you need the toilet, Papa shouldn't be long but I need to help Aelish (aay-lish) okay?" The two little boys nodded before eagerly turning their attention back to the children's cartoon. Hunter chuckled and gently kissed their foreheads before grabbing his apron, tying it round his waist, and heading out into the busy restaurant.

At only 21 Hunter was one of the most successful restaurant owners in the whole of New York. He was very intelligent and ambitious, and this lead to him having many things that people twice his age longed for. Due to unfortunate circumstances Hunter had never finished high school and had consequently never gone to college. Instead he became an apprentice to a chef and soon discovered his keen talent for cooking. Once he had surpassed his teacher he continued to teach himself, working small jobs here and there: never disappointing any employer. At the same time though, he had had to consider the boys.

The three little boys were Hunter's world. At the grand age of 4 they were very sweet and adorable. It had been a long and rough road for the small family, especially for Hunter. All the time Hunter had been working his way up in his job, he had also been working his way through parenthood as the single dad of triplets. At the age of 16 Hunter went through a traumatic experience, it was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Over the following 7 months he lost everything; family, friends, his home and his education, it hadn't even been his fault. Seemingly on his own he had used what little money he had left and taken a train to New York. Being a pregnant teen in the middle of a huge city, with no money and no place to stay, was not easy. Thankfully Hunter had one friend he could always rely on. His name was Adam, Adam Crawford. Adam attended NYADA and was all too eager to have Hunter stay with him. For Hunter, Adam had been the only thing that had stopped him from falling over the edge.

On the 31st of August Hunter had given birth to triplets, 3 boys: 2 identical and 1 fraternal. Adam had held his hand through the whole thing and insisted on taking numerous pictures of an exhausted Hunter and the three adorable, new born, baby boys. Hunter still remembered it to the current day.

_(Memory)_

_-Hunter p.o.v-_

_ I stirred from the depths of sleep once again. I had been feeling really restless the past few nights and sleep was something I was struggling to come by. I felt the all too familiar pressure on my bladder and sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to even attempt going back to sleep without relieving it. I eased myself up, something that wasn't so easy thanks to my huge stomach. I waddled to the bathroom wincing at the how painful my swollen ankles were. Once I had been to the toilet I realised that there still was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep, I felt extremely restless; almost uneasy. I quietly, so as not to disturb Adam, made my way into the kitchen to grab a drink. That was when it started._

_ I was leaning against the breakfast island with glass of water when I first felt the cramping feeling in my abdomen and then the water trickling down my leg. I didn't even realise I had dropped the glass until it smashed around my bare feet. I heard running footsteps and seconds later Adam appeared in the door way. I froze looking up at him. I cried out as I felt another cramp, gripping the counter until my knuckles went completely white and he sprang into action. He carried me into the lounge, setting me gently on the sofa. The next 10 minutes were filled with complete chaos; Adam grabbed my bag and put that into the car before we started the long, arduous process of getting me into the car. We must have stopped at least 4 times so I could breathe through my contractions. _

_ We pulled up at the hospital and Adam hurried inside to grab a wheelchair. As he was lifting me into it my midwife came hurrying towards us. Thomas has been there throughout the whole pregnancy since I got to New York. He wheeled me inside while Adam was holding my hand tight and carrying my bag. None of us had realised how quickly my labour was moving until we got into the maternity ward and they found I was already 9cm dilated. _

_ Thomas and the team had quickly got themselves together just in time for me to be fully dilated and needing to push. After a good 15 minutes of pushing my first son was born, his identical twin followed not 3 minutes after. I was allowed to hold them both while Adam fussed over the three of us. Yet we knew that it wasn't over yet. Thomas had the ultrasound pressed against my belly and was just checking on my little tiny angel. The third baby had been cause for great concern throughout the entirety of my pregnancy, yet he seemed perfectly healthy and I was so glad that I was finally going to get to meet him. _

_ 42 minutes later, I was absolutely exhausted but I had the most gorgeous yet tiny little boy ever. I wasn't allowed to hold him and that caused me to panic however Thomas took the time to reassure me that they did not think there was anything wrong but due to his size and weight they just wanted to check; be on the safe side. I looked over at my two identical boys, I knew that it would be tough from here on, yet I somehow knew that the three little boys would help me through anything._

_(End Memory)_

-No p.o.v-

Hunter fell in love with his sons as soon as he saw them; he would do anything for them. He and Adam had trolled through numerous books of names yet Hunter knew in his heart the names he wanted to give his sons. The eldest Dalton Nicholas Clarington was born at 9:54, weighing 2 pounds 10 ounces. Closely following him was Sebastyn Jeffery Clarington, born at 9:57, weighing 2 pounds and 9 ounces. These two were identical twins and their names held great significance to the young father. The youngest triplet was a cause for much concern. In his scans, Hunter had been told that the third triplet was much smaller in comparison to his two brothers. He was so small that the obstetrician had had several different doctors and pre natal specialists come to take a look at Hunter. Despite all the fuss nobody had been able to see anything wrong with the foetus except its size. At 10:39, weighing just 1 pound and 11 ounces, baby Caolan was born; Caolan Adam Sebastian Nicholas Jeffery Thomas Clarington. He had been whisked away immediately by the doctors and specialists.

The two identical triplets were able to go home almost immediately but little tiny Calo, as Adam had started calling him, had to stay in the hospital due to the doctor's concerns over his size. Adam was a godsend for Hunter; getting up at all hours of the night to help the exhausted young dad without any complaint. Up to the current day the doctors were still unable to give them a diagnosis for little Calo; the nickname had caught on much to Adam's delight.

Hunter immediately set to work in the restaurant picking up orders and tables to relieve the load from some of the other staff members. Aelish smiled from where she was serving a table across the restaurant and Hunter grinned back, feeling so at ease in his workplace. When they had a minute to stop, Aelish hugged him tight saying,

"Thank-you Hunter, I know this was meant to be your day off, but we really needed you, I am so sorry." He cut her off,

"Aelish don't worry, I know how it gets here sometimes, stop worrying so much." She smiled and they quickly hugged once more before rushing around, getting back to their tables. Every 20 minutes or so, Hunter would quickly pop out the back to check on the three little boys.

After about 2 hours he headed out for a few minutes, taking just a short break. Dalton and Sebastyn were huddled against each other transfixed by the coloured images on the screen. Both boys looked up as their papa came into the room and their faces lit up when they saw the cookies he was holding. Both boys scrambled from the couch and eagerly took the cookies thanking their papa; as he had taught them was polite. Hunter smiled and kissed their foreheads before heading to his slumbering, youngest son. He gently manoeuvred the sleeping boy into his arms and stood up cradling him to his chest. Dalton and Seb had settled back down once again absorbed in the television and so he felt happy to leave them to it. He had called Adam, who was more than willing to come and get them when he was done with school for the day. They still lived with Adam, and in a way he was like a second dad or an uncle to the boys, he loved spending time with them and vice versa. Hunter carried Calo around, staying mainly at the till instead of serving. Aelish smiled at the two of them every time she went past. Hunter had known Aelish since he started working at a small coffee shop - one of his first jobs – and, just like Adam, Aelish and her girlfriend Ryan both absolutely adored all three of the boys.

A short while later, a tall, blonde man swept through the door to the restaurant a huge smile on his face. Hunter smiled brightly at his goofy best friend as Adam kissed his cheek; being careful of Calo who was now, slowly beginning to wake up. Adam headed straight out back while Hunter was just running a transaction through. Hunter took his groggy, little boy out to where Adam was now sat with Dalton and Sebastyn. Hunter thanked Adam profusely and hugged his best friend tight, once again, before heading back out to the customers, leaving his three, little boys in Adam's capable hands.

If he was honest with himself, he was absolutely exhausted. Between work and the boys he had almost no time to himself. He was happy, he wouldn't change it, but he was so, so tired. He had had to work so hard to get where he was now and it had taken its toll. He hadn't been out with friends, or even thought about dating, since his 3 beautiful sons were born, and sometimes he felt really lonely. He whipped round all the tables sorting out orders, bills and everything between with perfected skill.

At the end of the day, around midnight, all the staff gathered together. They went through everything that had happened throughout the day, going over any problems and working out how to deal with them. Lastly, they got onto bookings. They had a few small bookings placed. Aelish was speaking about them letting everyone know,

"Oh, also I had a call today from a young man enquiring about potentially having a wedding reception party here. I wrote down all the details and said I would get back to him." Hunter nodded replying,

"I will look over it and let them know. Thank you everyone, I will see some of you tomorrow and others of you on Thursday." Hunter then headed home to find Adam still awake, even at this hour, with Calo sleeping in his lap. Adam looked up saying quietly,

"He had a nightmare." Hunter nodded and gently scooped Calo up, hugging Adam before heading to his room for bed. He had an amazing life and he wouldn't give it up for the world, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is the second chapter...**

**Thank-you to the people who reviewed, favourite and/or followed, I really appreciate it. **

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday or Thursday so it will be a bit longer than this update.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Calo x x x**

* * *

The next morning, Hunter got up really early, as he had to get to the restaurant and start setting up. Adam didn't start classes until noon on Thursdays and so he always took the boys to daycare. The boys didn't always go to daycare, it depended on what day it was and what shift Hunter was working at the restaurant. This morning he gently pressed a kiss to Calo's tiny cheek and did the same with Dalton and Seb, before grabbing his travel mug full of coffee and heading to his car to drive to the restaurant.

He entered the deserted building at around 7:30 and decided to take advantage of the solitude to go over the details of the wedding reception request that Aelish had mentioned the previous evening. He yawned as he took out the notepad from his bag, sipping his coffee. He glanced briefly over the details and the date, checking it against the booking folder and finding that the day was completely clear. Only once he had sent the confirmation email did he look at the names of the couple. He froze as he read over them. It was too late to cancel the confirmation now but he wasn't really sure what to do, he wasn't sure he could face them again not after he had just disappeared. He dropped his head into his hands and tried to shake it to the back of his mind; he would just have to deal with it because there was nothing he could do now. Anyway maybe it would actually be a good thing, he couldn't really put into words how much he missed them, and this could be his chance to reconnect with them.

Unknown to Hunter, who was too caught up in his head, Aelish had arrived and was hovering worriedly behind him. She glanced down at the notepad and realised that he was looking at the information about the wedding reception. She sat down next to him, stirring him from his deep thoughts.

"Hey, honey, what has got you in so deep, hmm?" Hunter smiled softly saying,

"The wedding couple…"

"They sound lovely. What is the problem sweetie?" Hunter ran his fingers through his hair,

"You know how I moved to New York when I was pregnant. Well the couple are two close friends from before I moved. Hence why Dalton is Dalton Nicholas and Sebby is Sebastian Jeffery." Aelish looked a little stunned,

"You mean Jeffery Sterling and Nicholas Duval were friends of yours?" she asked trying to clarify what Hunter was saying. Hunter sighed in defeat and nodded,

"I haven't spoken to them since I left over 4 years ago, I didn't even tell them why I left." Hunter looked so worried and upset that Aelish couldn't help but pull him in for a breath restricting hug.

Nothing was mentioned about the wedding couple until a call came into the restaurant around 12:30. Aelish was stood on the desk/ welcoming area and the phone rang out, loud enough to be heard over the distinct babble of customers, but not enough to disturb them.

"Hello this is The Dalton Kitchen, Aelish speaking."

"Hello, my name is Nicholas Duval; I am calling about the wedding reception. I just wanted to say thank you so much for agreeing our request. We wanted to know if it would be possible to arrange a meeting to discuss menus and so on." Aelish launched straight into business mode and began to arrange a date and note down a few details. The couple would be bringing their best men with them to the meeting which Aelish had organised for the 21st of September and so there would be 5 of them in total.

As soon as she put the phone down, Aelish went and took Hunter into the backroom. Hunter was rather confused and was about to say something, when Aelish spoke,

"I have just come off the phone with Nicholas Duval." Hunter's face immediately changed as the worry and nerves came back. Aelish didn't stop,

"I have arranged a meeting for Monday evening for them to go over menus and details with someone at 7:30. We can sort out who does it but, if you don't mind, I would quite like to." Hunter just nodded,

"Aelish, what am I going to do? I haven't seen them in years, what if they hate me?" She sighed and pulled him close,

"Don't worry about it, baby, if they are true friends they will understand. Anyway, that isn't something we should be worrying about now, the restaurant is full and we need to get back to work." Hunter nodded in silent agreement and his demeanour changed back into the organised and friendly restaurant owner.

Monday night came around way too fast for Hunter's liking, and he was a nervous wreck. Aelish had told him that they were bringing three of their best men with them and he was trying to work out who they were. Aelish, as she had requested, would be doing the meeting, and she would be taking them into a private room, meaning Hunter could relax a little. Hunter was just taking desert orders for a lovely group of older ladies, when Aelish came up, saying quietly,

"They are here, don't panic, Hun, I have it under control." Hunter swiftly went back to the bar and watched, hidden from view, as Jeff and Nick entered the restaurant, followed by Sebastian, Wes and David. None of them had really changed in the nearly 5 years he hadn't seen them. They were all a little taller and more muscular. Seeing Sebastian was the hardest thing. Hunter had had a huge crush on Sebastian and they had been so close, yet that fateful night had ruined everything.

Once the 5 of them had been cleared into the private room, he found himself able to relax a little more. He couldn't deny to himself that he absolutely loved his job, and he found it very easy to talk to his customers and have fun while doing his work. Meanwhile, Aelish was sat with the 5 very good looking, but very gay, men. They had been through seating and they were looking at the menu. There was a slight issue with the menu because they had many problems with allergies and intolerances. Aelish was having real trouble trying to figure out a menu that would suit all of the guests. They were all getting quite stressed over it, and, eventually, Nick said,

"Maybe we could speak to the manager and try to work out a menu." Aelish bit her lip, not really sure what to do. After a few moments, she gave in saying,

"I will be one minute." The 5 men nodded, and Aelish took a deep breath before going to find Hunter.

Hunter was just sorting out a bill when Aelish came over. She took him aside and sighed, before saying,

"Hunter, I know that this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I am having real trouble trying to sort out a menu and they would like to speak to the manager about it." Hunter knew that he couldn't escape it so, despite his worries and how nervous he was, he told Aelish he would sort it out. He took the information from her and ran his fingers through his hair, a visible sign of his stress. He paused outside the door and took a deep breath before opening it with confidence and striding inside.

"Okay, let us get this menu sorted." The 5 men in the room whipped round and everyone froze. Hunter couldn't say anything as the men who he hadn't seen in nearly 5 years all gaped at him.

Nick was the first one to speak,

"Hunter?" He stood up and much to Hunter's shock pulled him into a tight hug, "I can't believe it is you, where have you been." Soon enough, Jeff joined the hug and Hunter noticed that he was crying a little. He instantly said,

"Jeff, please don't cry, if you cry I am going to cry and that won't be pretty." Jeff managed to crack a smile, and hugged Hunter tighter. Their little group hug was interrupted as Sebastian spoke,

"Hunter? What… why… Why did you leave, we were all worried sick about you? How could you leave without even telling us why?" Hunter winced at the betrayal he heard in Sebastian's voice. He felt a few of his own tears trail down his cheeks. He threw himself at Sebastian hugging him tightly,

"I am so sorry Seb. I-I…"

Adam knew he was in trouble when Dalton and Sebastyn looked upset and tired when he picked the three boys up from daycare. Calo looked tired, but he was the angel child and he never complained or cried. Dalton started to cry almost as soon as he realised that Hunter wasn't home. Sebastyn started soon after that, and nothing Adam did would pacify them. Little Calo, bless him, looked absolutely shattered and had drifted to sleep, despite the piercing cries and irritated screams of his brothers. Adam wasn't exactly chipper himself; bearing in mind he hadn't gone to bed till around 1:00am and had been up at 7:30 with the three boys. You put that with classes at NYADA and you would be able to understand how exhausted Adam was.

In the end Adam had given in and had loaded the three boys into his car, intent on driving down to the restaurant, if only to settle Dalton and Sebastyn. They arrived at around 8:25, and headed inside. They were instantly met by Aelish, who frowned as she saw Dalton and Sebastyn's tear stained cheeks. Adam gave Aelish a desperate look; he needed Hunter at that moment. Aelish sighed,

"He is in a meeting for an important booking." Dalton and Sebastyn clearly understood Aelish and their faces both crumpled. Aelish panicked and quickly hurried them into the back room.

The boys' moods continued to escalate further until both Adam and Aelish didn't know what to do. Aelish finally said to Adam,

"He is in the meeting room, do you want to go and get him? I am sure it will be okay for a few minutes." However, before either of them could do anything, Sebastyn had run from the room towards the meeting room. Adam immediately went after him, but it was too late.

Hunter was slowly relaxing; they were not angry at him. They were catching up; Hunter told them about how he had worked his way up in his job and he reassured them had they had nothing to do with him leaving, that they played no part in his decision to leave. Yet all 5 of the men noticed how he avoided all questions about why he left and why he hadn't contacted them. They all jumped as the door burst open and a small boy came running in, tears streaming down his face crying loudly,

"Papa!" Hunter instantly whirled round just in time to catch the little boy. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Wes and David watched in shock as the Hunter attempted to pacify the little boy, granted without much success. The little boy was wailing and screaming. Another guy burst in, followed by another crying little boy and the girl who had been conducting the meeting beforehand, and who was now holding a third boy. The two new adults hovered in the doorway, while the second crying boy tangled himself around Hunter's legs causing him to topple over. Sebastian and the others all lunged forwards but it was too late, Hunter had smacked his head and was on the floor.

"Sebastyn Jeffery Clarington, you will stop this now!" The two little boys who had been crying instantly stopped their eyes wide. The girl, Aelish, handed the tiny little boy she was holding to Jeff and went forwards to scoop the two stunned boys away from Hunter. She took them out and the other guy, who Nick, Jeff and the others didn't know, hurried forward to Hunter, who had clamped his hand over the nasty head wound that he had obtained.

Jeff was a little shocked, he had the tiniest and most adorable child he had ever seen in his arms and he had just watched Hunter get attacked by two other young boys. If he was honest, he was completely confused. The little boy tapped his arm lightly; wriggling a little in an attempt to get down. Jeff almost dropped him and so opted to set him down gently. The tiny boy instantly hurried over to Hunter. The guy who they didn't know was using a cloth off of the desk as a compress for the wound. The miniature boy gently pressed his miniscule hand against Hunter's cheek, whispering,

"Papa, are you okay?" The 5 of them and the new guy all watched on as Hunter slowly opened his eyes wincing a little and scooped the boy onto his lap saying in a reassuring tone,

"I am fine, baby, I promise." This seemed to pacify the little boy sufficiently, and he shooed the new guy's hand away and took over holding the cloth to Hunter's head. The mystery guy stood up, seemingly happy to let the little boy help. He smiled slightly hesitantly at the group of 5 stood still looking a little shocked,

"I'm Adam, Hunter's roommate, I'm really sorry about all of this." He then heard a wail and his face fell. They all heard a stressed sounding voice,

"Dalton Nicholas Clarington, you do not throw things. That is very naughty!" Adam excused himself, saying before he left,

"Hunter, I need you to hang in there for me for a minute. I am just going to help Aelish restrain the little monsters and then I will be back with some ice and a proper cloth." Hunter simply hummed in agreement as he allowed the tiny boy to tenderly dab the bleeding gash with the now blood stained cloth.

Once Adam had left the room, Calo looked around. Jeff knelt down beside the little boy and his old friend gently saying,

"What do you need, honey, maybe I can get it for you?" Calo smiled shyly and softly replied,

"Is there some water?" Sebastian spotted the pitcher of water and instantly passed it to Calo who dipped the cloth straight into it, causing the water to immediately turn red. Hunter was looking very pale and they all hovered uneasily as the tiny boy talked to Hunter,

"Papa, please talk to me, I need you to stay awake." They could see Hunter was concentrating on trying to hold himself up in a slightly raised position. Sebastian quickly moved and settled down behind him, pulling Hunter carefully back to lean against him. Hunter spoke quietly,

"Shh, Calo, it is okay, I am okay. Why don't you tell me what you did at daycare today, hmm?" The little boy timidly babbled to Hunter while making sure that he was staying awake.

Adam burst back into the room with an ice bag, a bottle of water and a few towels. He saw Calo gently tending to his father and smiled to himself. He also noticed how one of the men was sat behind Hunter supporting him in a sitting position but he didn't say anything regarding that. He knelt down saying to the little boy, who Wes and the others assumed was called Calo from what Hunter had said,

"Okay, Calo buddy, let's put some ice on Papa's head. Why don't you take these men and ask Seth to get them a drink? Do you think you could sit with them for me until I sort Papa out?" The 5 men looked at the miniature boy who nodded and gestured to Jeff. They waited for Sebastian who moved while Adam lowered Hunter to the ground.

The 5 men sat down and Calo instantly took the notepad that Seth, a waiter, had handed him. They found it rather peculiar sitting with the little boy. Wes, being the most logical one spoke, first,

"So, Calo, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Calo nodded and knelt up on the seat, enabling him to see over the top of the table.

"My name is Caolan Adam Sebastian Nicholas Jeffery Thomas Clarington and I am 4. My papa is Hunter and he owns this restaurant. I have 2 brothers, Dalton and Sebastyn, we are triplets, but they are older than me and they are identical, whereas I am...erm... fraternal?" Wes nodded in encouragement, so the little boy continued on, "We live with my Uncle Adam and I love spending time with him. I am really small and my papa says I have something that means that I will always be very little. What about you?"

Adam went out once Hunter was settled and smiled as he saw Calo sat chatting happily with the 5 men. Hunter had explained the situation to him while he was cleaning his head wound. He went over and said,

"Calo, why don't you go and give Papa some cuddles? He is feeling very sleepy but he feels better." Little Calo eagerly headed back into the room leaving the 6 men alone. Adam sat down and none of Hunter's old friends held back. Sebastian instantly began to speak,

"Please can you explain it to us, the kids and, more so, their names?" Adam nodded calmly before replying,

"Okay, I assume you all knew Hunter quite well?" The two men he knew as Nick and Jeff nodded vigorously, while the other three smiled happily. "Well, I can't really tell you everything, but the three little boys are his sons, they are triplets and they are 4. The eldest one is Dalton Nicholas Clarington; I believe he is named after your school and you, Nick. Then you have Sebastyn, S-E-B-A-S-T-Y-N, Jeffery Clarington, he, I believe, is named after you, Jeff, and you, Sebastian. The tiny one is Caolan Adam Sebastian Nicholas Jeffery Thomas Clarington, the familiar names being for the same reasons as his brothers, the Adam after me and the Thomas after the midwife who delivered them. They have lived with me all their lives because Hunter and I have known each other for a very long time. Also, Calo has an unclassified type of dwarfism as he did not fit the sub-categories. They are an amazing family and I feel so honoured to be a part of that." Sebastian, Nick and Jeff were stunned. They couldn't quite work out why Hunter had named his kids after them, but they all felt honoured.

Adam had eventually managed to usher the 5 men from the restaurant, promising that he would get Hunter to contact them not just about the wedding, but also about meeting up. He then took the three little boys to his car, strapping them in, before lugging a very groggy and disorientated Hunter to the passenger seat and taking them home. It had been a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited an/or followed. Let me know what you think...

:)

Calo x x x

* * *

It was a few days later. Hunter's head was healing well and Adam had managed to convince him to email Jeff about something other than reception arrangements. Hunter had arranged to meet his 5 old friends for coffee. There was one problem though. Calo had become very sick over the previous few days and the doctors had diagnosed him with a severe chest infection. Adam agreed to watch Dalton and Sebastyn but Hunter had decided that he would take Calo with him, not wanting to leave him at home because he was very clingy at that time. Adam was settled with Dalton and Sebastyn watching a film. Hunter came down the stairs with Calo wrapped up in blankets, cradled in his arms. Calo was sleeping, which was probably for the best; his little chest rattled with every breath he took and it wasn't comfortable for the little boy.

Hunter gently settled Calo in his little booster seat, he sniffled a little; his tiny chest clogged horribly. He was meeting Sebastian and the others at 10:30 at the coffee shop. He knew he couldn't stay for too long with Calo, but it would be nice to see them. He eased a still sleeping Calo out of his booster and into his arms. He grabbed the bag from the boot with Calo's asthma pump, medication and some other stuff that they may need in it before heading for the door of the coffee shop.

He slid into a booth at the back of the coffee shop. He let the young Saturday guy take his order and laid Calo down on the sofa with his head in his lap. The shop wasn't too busy and so it was quiet enough to mean that Calo could continue to sleep. Hunter took his book out and settled down to wait for the others to arrive as he was early. Every few minutes, he would look down at Calo to make sure that he was okay. He was so engrossed that he didn't see the others come in.

"Hunter?" He jumped at the sound of Jeff's voice and Calo stirred. He immediately set his book down,

"Hi." They all smiled but it was still a bit awkward. Hunter moved the bag onto the floor and lifted Calo back into his arms so he could shift across the sofa, meaning that Seb and Wes could sit down, whilst Jeff, Nick and David sat across from them. Jeff thought Calo was absolutely adorable and didn't seem to have any problems expressing that. He was cooing and clucking constantly as Calo slowly woke up. The young waiter came back to take their orders, and Hunter asked him if he would be able to warm up some milk for Calo. The waiter immediately agreed, he took the bottle and hurried away to fill their orders. Hunter leaned Calo against his shoulder so he was upright; and he could breathe a little easier.

The waiter returned with everyone's orders and the bottle for Calo. Hunter thanked him and he headed off to tend to other customers. By now, Calo was awake and sitting quietly on Hunter's lap, simply observing the people around him. Hunter uncapped the bottle and checked the temperature of the milk before holding it in front of Calo until his tiny hands had a firm grip. He sat there contentedly drinking his milk, allowing Hunter to talk to the others. He knew what was coming; he knew that they would want to know what had happened back in high school. True to his thinking, Wes almost instantly posed the question,

"Hunter, I don't want to be blunt or anything but I am sure you know that we all want to know what happened; you just left?" Hunter nodded saying,

"I know, but I don't really know what to tell you. Well I do, but I don't really know how to tell you. I promise you though, it was never any of you or anyone else actually, I was honestly, really happy at Dalton." That confused the others and Jeff asked,

"Well, if there was nothing wrong at school, then why did you leave?" Hunter smiled sadly gently combing through Calo's soft hair. As he did this, it seemed to click in the others' minds. Sebastian was first to voice his thoughts,

"Hang on, if Calo and his brothers are 4 then that means… Hunter, why didn't you tell us?" Hunter couldn't look at his old friends, he couldn't find the words. He felt Seb's hand on his shoulder and the tears beginning to leak down his cheeks. It was finally starting to get to him; everything had been so hard. Wes quickly said,

"Calo buddy, why don't you and Jeff pop down the road to get some ice cream?" They all knew that the little boy wasn't stupid, but they were all thankful when he agreed, Jeff took his little hand ensuring that the boy's coat was done all the way up and they hurriedly left.

Once the two of them had made it out the door, Hunter began to cry more obviously,

"I am so sorry guys, I didn't mean to leave without telling any of you, but I panicked; I thought that none of you would ever want to talk to me again. My parents kicked me out and I didn't know what I was going to do." Nick cut him off,

"Hunter, why didn't you think to tell us? We could have helped you." Hunter tried to wipe away his tears, but it didn't really help,

"I thought that you would all hate me and think I was disgusting. I didn't contact you because I was ashamed; I thought that you wouldn't want to speak to me ever again if you found out. I wanted to contact you; I have talked myself out of calling you all so many times. I think I managed to convince myself that I wasn't worth your time. Adam and Aelish have been the only people I have ever had and so I have become used to being ignored and to having to be very self-reliant. I am just so glad that you are here…" He dissolved into more tears and Sebastian didn't hesitate one moment before pulling Hunter into a tight hug, trying to comfort him.

When Jeff returned with a very sticky Calo, the others had managed to sufficiently calm and comfort Hunter. Calo didn't hesitate before going to his father and hugging him tight. The other five could all see how much Hunter loved little Calo and they knew that the three young boys were the most important thing in Hunter's life. They were all going to go back to Hunter's house for dinner so that they could meet Dalton, Seb and Adam; Adam being the person that they wanted to thank for helping Hunter so much. Calo seemed to have formed quite an attachment to Jeff, and so Jeff and Nick rode with Hunter, and Seb, Wes and David went in the other car.

Adam was sat in the bathroom with two very messy, paint covered little boys. The bubbles in the bath had gone a horrible brown colour with all the different paint colours that were now mixed into the water. Just as he was washing their hair, he heard the front door open and voices along with many sets of footsteps. Hunter had phoned him earlier asking if it would be okay for his friends to join them for dinner. Adam knew that it meant so much for Hunter to see them again and he thought they were very nice so he had no protest to them coming, in fact, he was maybe a little too overenthusiastic about the idea; Hunter really did need more friends.

Hunter's head popped round the door and he chuckled at the sight of the two little boys in the muddy coloured, bubbly water. Adam was eager to know how it went,

"So…" Hunter smiled brightly saying,

"I am so glad that you and Aelish made me go. It is really nice to see them again, I have missed them so much and now I know that I could have stayed and they would have supported me." Adam stood up to hug his elated friend,

"I am so glad that you are here with me Adam, I really couldn't have done any of this without you. I know I may not always show it but I will always be eternally grateful to you for everything you have done for me." Adam felt himself tearing up and had to blink them back saying playfully,

"Don't get all mushy on me now Hunt, I am tearing up." Both men laughed before Hunter went to start dinner and Adam finished cleaning the two little boys up.

Jeff had taken Calo into Hunter's room and was carefully helping the tiny boy to change into his pyjamas. He also took the vapour rub and helped apply it to the little boy's chest and shoulders. Once Calo was ready, they headed down into the lounge, where everyone else was now settled. Dalton and Seb were clinging to Hunter, who was talking eagerly to Sebastian. Calo nearly had a heart attack as Adam swooped in and grabbed him, bringing him up to cuddled him close. Calo started to giggle before breaking out into harsh coughs. Adam held him close and soothingly rubbed his back until it had passed before settling him in Jeff's lap and going to check on the food.

They all sat in the lounge to eat as there was not a big enough table for all of them in the apartment. Wes, David and Hunter were discussing the restaurant, while Adam was talking to Jeff and Nick about their wedding and other stuff. Sebastian was sat next to Calo, who looked like he would drop off any second. It seemed that between the three boys, Calo would get left out. Dalton and Sebastyn, being identical twins, were very close and it seemed that they did everything together. Calo, on the other hand, seemed quite content to occupy himself or sit with the adults quietly. Sebastian felt a slightly weight against his side and looked down to see Calo asleep, propped up against him. He looked around the table observing everyone else, especially Hunter. Hunter seemed to be really happy and his smile was beautiful. Sebastian had never told anyone before, but he had always liked Hunter, as in he had a rather serious crush on Hunter. Sure, when Hunter had left he had been really upset, but it had over time become forgotten. Now, seeing him again, the crush had been reignited with a force ten times what it had been. The way Hunter was with the boys, and how he had worked so hard to be successful, it just showed Sebastian just how amazing he was.

Hunter seemed to have noticed that Calo was sleeping, and went to get up. Sebastian waved him off and stood carefully, lifting Calo's tiny figure into his arms. He then followed Hunter towards a bedroom. What Sebastian had noticed, was that there was a room, painted blue, with 3 beds in, yet one appeared not to have been slept in. They bypassed that room and Hunter quietly explained,

"He sleeps with me, or Adam, usually, especially when he is sick. He will sleep in his own bed, but he prefers to sleep with someone and I quite like the company. Seb smiled sadly, instantly understanding the hidden message behind what Hunter had said. He settled Calo's miniature form in the huge, double bed and watched as Hunter tucked his son in, kissing his little forehead and fiddling with the duvet, like any other parent.

Hunter turned and saw Sebastian standing there, he blushed and Sebastian chuckled quietly,

"Why are you blushing, Hunter? I think it is adorable and really sweet that you love them so much. I really admire you, you know." Hunter stopped and looked up at Seb smiling softly,

"They are all I really have, Seb, they have been for years. My whole life is centred on them, and, while sometimes I get lonely and frustrated, but I wouldn't ever change that. Anyway, until I can find a guy who is, firstly, willing to take on the boys as well as me and, secondly, treat the boys like they were his own, I go it alone. I have Adam and I have Aelish and I am happy with that. Sebastian took one of Hunter's hands and looked him straight in the eyes,

"You have us as well, Hunter, I will always be here for you, no matter what, and I think that the boys are the sweetest things ever; I would really love to get to know them better and I know that Jeff would like to spend more time with Calo." Hunter nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Sebastian didn't hesitate as he moved his finger up to tenderly catch the tear and wipe it away,

"I promise you, Hunter, we will always be there for you. I would like to meet up and spend a lot more time with you, and I would do anything to make that possible okay." Hunter nodded once more, pressing his trembling lips together and huddling into Sebastian's strong embrace as they stood in the hallway.

By the time the 5 guys left, they had all traded numbers and had arranged for Hunter, Adam and the three boys to go to Nick and Jeff's for dinner on Wednesday. Sebastian and Hunter were going to go for coffee on Monday afternoon, because the three boys were at daycare and Hunter was on a half day.

Once they were gone, Adam dragged Hunter to the couch and hugged his best friend tight. Hunter seemed to be so much happier and Adam wanted nothing more than for him to be just that. Adam could also see the way that Sebastian looked at Hunter, and he hoped that something would come of it, because Sebastian was amazing with the boys and he cared for Hunter so much. Plus, Hunter deserved to have a relationship with someone. He had been alone for so long and he really did deserve a little more happiness in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, I wasn't going to post because today is my birthday and I have been doing lots of stuff but I have some time now and I had the chapter so... here you go...

Enjoy,

Calo x x x

* * *

Monday came around really fast. Aelish and her girlfriend Ryan were going to watch the boys because Adam was in classes and Hunter was going to meet Sebastian for coffee. When they arrived, Hunter was sat with Dalton and Seb cuddled into his sides, both the little boys were still in their pyjamas and Hunter looked a little dishevelled and tired, but he was ready to go. Hunter looked up at the two girls and smiled, almost in relief. Dalton and Seb both ran to Ryan; they really loved her but they didn't see her so much because she worked and had classes at college. Aelish sank down next to Hunter, rubbing his back comfortingly,

"What is wrong, bubby?" Hunter smiled tiredly at her saying softly,

"I have been up with Calo all night. He was sick around 8, then again at around 11, and also about half 12. I think it is more from how clogged his chest is than anything else. He didn't sleep very well basically, but he went down around 3 and has only woken once since then. Could you maybe get him up if he isn't awake around 12:30 so that he will go down later?" Aelish nodded, hugging her best friend and kissing his cheek,

"Of course, honey, don't you worry about a thing. We will take good care of them, Hunter. You go and enjoy yourself, okay? You deserve a break, honey, and I want you to make the most of it, you promise?" Hunter nodded, hugging his friend tight, before quickly heading to say goodbye to his slumbering son, and then giving kisses to the two alert ones, telling them to be good, which he knew they would be because they were never any trouble.

Once he was gone, Aelish headed to see little Calo. She heard the snuffling sounds and smiled down at the tiny little boy sleeping, slightly restlessly, wrapped in several blankets and one of Hunter's sweatshirts from when he was at Dalton. Ryan popped her head round the door and smiled as she saw her girlfriend stood watching the gorgeous little boy. She softly spoke, not wanting to disturb Calo,

"Ae, honey, the boys want to know if they can do some painting." Aelish whipped round to look at Ryan,

"Yeah, of course, I will be one minute." Ryan nodded and headed back to the two impatient little boys, both of whom were squirming in anticipation of painting time. She settled them at the kitchen table and began to get all their craft things out. Aelish came in minutes later with some paper and they let the boys loose, as they stepped back to just watch the two adorable kids as they worked avidly on their art. The baby monitor was resting on the side and Aelish kept a constant ear on it so that she could go to Calo straight away if need be.

At around 11:30, some coughing and whining came from the monitor. Ryan stayed to supervise the twins, while Aelish headed to the bedroom. Little Calo was sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and breathing heavily, his tiny chest rattling quite badly with each breath he took. Aelish carefully scooped him up and let him burrow into her chest as he clung to her t-shirt,

"Daddy?" his little voice was raspy and clogged with not only sleep. She gently shushed him, stroking his hair,

"He will be back later, honey; he has gone to meet his friend for coffee." He didn't say anything to that, instead he simply shifted himself in her arms and mumbled slightly. She bounced him cautiously, rocking him a little as she carried him to the kitchen. Ryan came over mumbling something about her poor, little baby as she began to rub soothing circles into Calo's back.

While both the girls were fussing over a groggy Calo, Hunter was heading into the coffee shop. He was a little early, and having to wait really wasn't doing anything for his nerves. Thankfully, it seeme that Sebastian was a little early as well so Hunter didn't have to wait too long, immersed in his nervous state. Sebastian grabbed his coffee from the counter, and then came to sit down. Hunter didn't really know what to say. They simply sat in an awkward silence; just sitting and sipping their coffee. Hunter felt like he couldn't even look at Sebastian.

"I missed you a lot, you know, when you left." Hunter looked up at Sebastian and saw the other man observing him with sad eyes. "We would have all been with you every step of the way. I never told you when we were back in school and once you left I thought it was too late, I honestly thought that I would never see you again and I regretted that so much." Hunter observed his friend,

"What are you talking about, Seb?" Sebastian looked Hunter straight in the eyes,

"I… ever since I met you, Hunter, I have felt different than with anyone else. It was something and I never really acknowledged it until we all realised that you were gone. It was almost like you leaving triggered my realisation, yet it was too late. I-I really like you, Hunter, I mean, like, like you. I know that I should have said something before but I was too afraid and I know that you probably don't feel the same but…"He was cut off as Hunter pressed a finger to his lips. Sebastian looked up at him in confusion, Hunter spoke before Sebastian could try again,

"Seb, I, I have always had this massive crush on you. When I first joined Dalton, you were the first person I made friends with. You helped me settle in, and I really don't know what I would have done without you. I didn't think you would ever like me, so I never said anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, no matter how much I liked you. Now I suppose it is very different, I know that things have probably changed." This time it was Sebastian, who was cutting in,

"What makes you say that?" Hunter looked up at him,

"I, it's just, I know how unappealing having kids is to other men, I have tried dating and as soon as they find out about the boys they all run." Sebastian shook his head smiling at Hunter's stupidity,

"Hunter, I think those three little boys are the most adorable and amazing kids I have ever met. I could never be so shallow as to let something like that affect my decision about dating you." Hunter smiled sadly,

"That means so much to me, Seb, but it isn't just that…" Sebastian's face fell and Hunter realised his mistake, quickly hurrying to explain, "I just have so much to consider now, Seb, my crush on you will honestly never fade. I thought it would have over the years, but no. When I saw you again, the first time you came to the restaurant it hit me full force like it had never been gone. However, I have to consider the boys in everything I do now, they are the most important things in my life and so I can't risk them getting hurt as well, you understand right?" Sebastian could only grin,

"Hunter, I am willing to wait for you for as long as I need to. Also, I will do anything to prove to you that I am in this all the way, I will always be there for you and the boys no matter what happens, even if you choose for us to stay friends. I really hope you will give me a chance though, it would mean more than the world to me." He took Hunter's hand from across the table, running the pad of his thumb across the back. Hunter blushed and softly said,

"I would like to try, if you are sure, Seb." Sebastian beamed,

"Of course I want to try, who, in their right mind, would pass up dating one of the most amazing and one of the bravest men in the entire world." Hunter felt incredibly overwhelmed as Sebastian complimented him and he was soon reduced to a blubbery mess in Sebastian's arms.

Eventually, Hunter calmed himself down and they decided to go for a walk for a bit before they headed back. Hunter happily accepted Sebastian's offered hand as they walked slowly towards the park. The silence was comfortable, nothing like the awkward one that they had experienced earlier. They simply just walked along, not feeling the need to talk. Instead, they allowed themselves to just enjoy each other's presence. Hunter hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time and he felt so comfortable with Sebastian, just like he always had done. They walked through the fairly empty park admiring the scenery around them. They stopped to sit down and Sebastian didn't hesitate to circle his arm round Hunter's waist and pull him closer. Hunter didn't protest at all and simply laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder,

"I am so glad I got to see you again, Seb." Sebastian looked down at the gorgeous man beside him,

"Me too, Hunter, me too."

After about 20 minutes, they headed back to the coffee shop and decided that they would make arrangements for a date on Wednesday, when they were all having dinner at Nick and Jeff's house. Just before Hunter got into his car, Sebastian leant down, placing a soft kiss to the other man's cheek. Hunter's cheeks flamed and he could help the goofy grin. Sebastian chuckled and stepped back saying,

"See you on Wednesday, beautiful." Hunter waved back and Sebastian waited until he had driven off before heading home himself.

Hunter pulled up at his apartment and almost skipped to the door. Ryan opened it and Hunter was almost shocked by how quiet it was. Ryan explained that the boys and Aelish were watching a movie and so they had been quite quiet for a while now. That was all down the drain though; as soon as Hunter walked in, Dalton and Sebastyn jumped on him, determined to show him their painting while Hunter was trying to take his coat off. Ryan took it, allowing Hunter to be dragged into the kitchen where the masterpieces were now drying. Hunter spent at least 5 minutes complimenting all the artwork before the boys allowed him to return to the lounge. Calo was cuddled in Aelish's lap still wrapped in his hoodie. The little boy looked up at his Papa and simply held his arms out a little. Hunter swept Calo into his arms, walking back into the kitchen. He switched the kettle on and grabbed a tea bag. He had always preferred coffee, but Adam just had that influence over him, and he basically drank tea all the time now. Calo was happy to simply rest against his Papa's shoulder and be carried around, he had always been the easy baby and never made a fuss, and it was a miracle really, especially considering how whiny Dalton and Seb were most of the time.

Now all the excitement was over, Hunter could feel his lack of sleep catching up with him. He sat at the kitchen table nursing his tea and cradling his son, while the other two played a game of tag, much to their Papa's exasperation. Aelish and Ryan stayed to help him make dinner for the boys. They both settled one of the twins down at the table to eat, before leaving as they had to get back in time for their dinner reservation.

When Adam arrived home, he found Hunter asleep on the sofa, while the three little boys were asleep in their respective beds. He chuckled softly to himself, knowing that Hunter had an early start in the morning with the boys, none the less. Instead of waking his friend he simply lifted him up and carried him to his room, stripping him down to his boxers, as he had done many times before and tucking him in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late, I was a little busy this week. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday if not before. Let me know what you think:)**

**Also, my friend and I are going to the G3 convention in July and we are going to make a book for Riker with pictures and messages etc. If any of you have messages, pictures, fan-art, so on and you want us to put it in the book please PM me so that we can add it in. :)**

**Calo x x x**

* * *

Wednesday swung around extremely fast. Hunter was excited, probably more so than the kids because he hadn't really spoken to any of the guys, except Seb, properly in nearly 5 years. The only thing he was a little worried about was the fact that Adam now couldn't come, Hunter had only asked him the night before and Adam had had date plans with someone from NYADA for a few weeks now and he couldn't really cancel them. Hunter was really glad that Adam had found someone who made him happy. Hunter knew that Adam had met up with the guy for coffee a few times but it was starting to get a little more serious and Adam was taking Tom, the guy, out for dinner that night on a first proper date.

Hunter was stirred from sleep by 2 little giggles. He peeked his eyes open to see his older sons preparing to jump on him. Just as they were about to pounce he sprung up grabbing the two young boys and lifting them onto the bed, roaring. Both boy squealed and tried to squirm away from the "monster" but to no avail. Hunter began to tickle them and could only smile at the stream of laughter coming from both boys. A small whimper from his side caught his attention and he stopped tickling the twins, glancing down at Calo who was just waking up. Calo was getting better but he still wasn't 100 %. Hunter adjusted Dalton and Sebastyn in his lap before reaching over to lift Calo up and settle him between his brothers. The two older boys cuddled close to their tiny brother and Hunter wrapped his arms round the three of them hugging them close to him.

Hunter had an early shift at the restaurant this morning and he was opening up so that he could leave early in order to go to Nick and Jeff's for dinner. Adam was sat at the kitchen table when they all headed out and he smiled at them all as he continued to eat his cereal. Hunter knew that Adam was nervous for his date that evening but he knew that the boy would be stupid or crazy if he didn't absolutely love Adam by the end of the date. Hunter sat the boys down with some fruit and yogurt while he made himself a cup of tea.

Once they were all done with breakfast Adam hugged the three boys and kissed Hunter's cheek as he headed out to get to class. Hunter rolled his eyes at his best friend and then ushered the three now sticky little boys into the bathroom. The shower was big enough for Hunter to take the three of them in with him, something he was thankful for as it made everything much quicker. No sooner had the got in the shower, were they all stepping out again, now clean. Hunter quickly grabbed some clothes and changed before helping his sons as they fumbled with buttons and zips. The boys had always been very independent and they all helped each other, and that alone had made it much easier for Hunter.

A short while later the three boys were all buckled into their car seats and Hunter was pulling out of the apartment car park. They reached the restaurant in good time and Hunter carried Calo while Dalton and Seb bounced around his feet waiting to get inside and out of the cold of the morning. He had to go over the accounts and review booking and feedback that morning while also checking the orders that would be coming in around 9. He settled the twins in the backroom with some cartoons but took Calo with him into his office. He settled down with the accounts and Calo simply just sat in his Papa's lap watching him work. Hunter would never understand Calo's behaviour really, he couldn't quite get his head round the fact that his 4 year old son could sit still and pay attention to something so boring for longer than even he could.

The morning was fairly boring; Calo helped him with reviewing the bookings and feedback from the day before. Aelish arrived at around 8:30. She took Calo to help her sort out table cloths and cutlery, allowing Hunter to swiftly go through the inventory and check all the deliveries that were due to come in. By 9:00 3 more members of staff had arrived; 2 of the chefs and one of the more experienced waiters. The deliveries began pouring in and between the 4 men there and the delivery man they made quick work of everything.

The next hour was spent sorting out all the food and putting it away in the right places after checking through it all. James, the waiter went to help Aelish and Calo who were now laying the tables in preparation for when the restaurant opened at 2:00. More staff began to arrive, the majority of them waiters and bar staff. Soon the whole place was much more alive and by the time 2:00 came around they were all ready.

The Dalton Kitchen was one of the most popular restaurants and so it was always busy. By half past 2 the majority of the tables were filled with business men and women, plus a few families with small children. Hunter's aim had always been to have a restaurant which catered to all. He wanted to make food that looked professional and tasted amazing but still was affordable for families. He had a kids menu, a formal menu, casual menu, lunch menu, party menu and several others. Not only did he have just normal patrons, over the time the Dalton Kitchen had been open they had also had several celebrities frequent the restaurant. Very rarely did they have complaints and Hunter always made sure to deal with complaints immediately because he didn't want anyone to go away from the restaurant unhappy. Many a time, he would start serving, helping wherever he can when it gets incredibly busy.

At around 5:30 Hunter was just finishing with a booking and was helping some of the elder customers from that group to manoeuvre through the restaurant. Aelish came over looking at him in exasperation,

"Hunter you were meant to finish half an hour ago. Now shoo, we have everything under control, go and have a nice evening." Hunter hugged her quickly and said goodbye to all his colleagues before collecting his sons and heading to the car.

Arriving home they only had 30 minutes until they were due to arrive at Nick and Jeff's house. Hunter quickly changed and helped the boys change like he had done that morning. He didn't dress them up too much but he didn't want to turn up with the 4 of them looking sloppy. At 6:10 they were in the car once again and on their way to Nick and Jeff's. Hunter quickly sent off an apologetic text to Jeff telling him that they were on their way and would be 20 minutes, they would only be 15minutes late but Hunter didn't want to be rude.

They arrived at the rather large house. Hunter turned round to talk to his three little boys to see the twins gawping at the huge house and Calo sleeping soundly. He chuckled and said,

"Okay you two, I know it is a big house. Now I want you two to be on your best behaviour, please be polite and no running in the house okay?" They both looked at the Papa and nodded smiling brightly. Hunter gently squeezed their hands and got out. He helped them out first and they stayed close to him while he got Calo out. They made their way up to the front door and Hunter let Dalton push the bell. The door opened and Jeff was stood there grinning at the 4 of them. He ushered them all inside saying,

"Come in, come in." Hunter tried to apologise for being late but Jeff simply brushed him off saying,

"Trust me Hunter if any of the rest of us had three kids to get ready as well we probably wouldn't turn up until at least 5 hours after we were meant to be there." Hunter smiled at that and carefully peeled the coat off of his sleeping son.

They headed through into a warmly lit lounge. Sebastian, Nick, Wes and David were all lounging on the various sofas with cups of coffee. Sebby and Dalton sank back towards Hunter as they walked in the room. The 4 men looked up at the new arrivals and Nick stood up giving Hunter an awkward hug around Calo's sleeping form. He then knelt down to Dalton and Sebby and said,

"Now we haven't got lots of toys but we have a few, would you like to have a look?" Both their little faces lit up and they looked up at Hunter who nodded before they both nodded eagerly. Nick took their hands and they three of them went to find some toys. Hunter sat down next to Sebastian who smiled softly at him. Jeff poked his head round the door from where he had gone into the kitchen.

"Hunter do you want a drink?" Hunter looked up at the beaming face,

"Erm… have you got tea Jeff?" The others all looked at him weirdly. Jeff nodded,

"Sure, normal or flavoured, we have got lemon, berry and… oh that is it?" Hunter rolled his eyes; Jeff was just the same,

"Lemon, please Jeff, that would be great." Jeff nodded and hurried to make it. The others were all still looking at him weirdly. Hunter eventually broke the silence; he shrugged saying,

"What, drinking tea is a habit that you pick up when you live with someone British?" Sebastian was about to say something when Calo sniffled and shifted in Hunter's arms. Jeff had come in with Hunter's tea at that moment and he began to coo and cluck over how adorable Calo was, just like the other day. Hunter chuckled and said to Jeff,

"Do you want to take him, he won't mind?" Jeff's eyes widened in hope,

"Really, you mean it?" He almost squealed, Hunter nodded and carefully passed his tiny son into Jeff's eager but gentle arms. Calo adjusted himself and Jeff could only look down at the tiny boy in awe. He sat down and when Nick came back in with a small box and the twins, Jeff could barely contain his excitement as he held Hunter's tiny son. Nick laughed at his adorable fiancée and said to Hunter,

"Be careful, he might get a little too excited, it is like a 5 year old holding a baby." Hunter smirked a little at that but he knew that Jeff would be absolutely fine holding Calo.

They all settled into an easy conversation and Hunter found himself relaxing in the calm atmosphere. Nick popped out at various intervals to check on dinner, it smelt divine and Hunter knew that they would all enjoy the food. Dalton and Sebastyn came over at times to show Hunter what they had built from the Lego they were playing with.

Sebastian found himself in awe at how Hunter seemed to handle everything, he was also very happy to see that Hunter was relaxing a little. Little Sebastyn suddenly came over to him and Sebastian found himself lifting the little boy into his lap being carefully not to bash the boys Lego contraption around where it was tightly held in his grip. Sebastyn settled himself in Sebastian's lap and Sebastian looked up at Hunter, who looked rather impressed and said,

"Seb baby what are you doing honey?" The little boy looked up at his Papa and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Sitting with myself when I am bigger." That made all the adults laugh, Hunter shook his head at his son and said,

"Honey, Sebastian isn't you in the future, I know you have the same name but you aren't the same person. How about you can be friends? How does that sound?" The little boy nodded eagerly and turned himself around to face Sebastian,

"Hi my name is Sebastyn, I like to play with my brothers and snuggle with my Papa. I am 4 and I am going to kindergarten next year." He held out his hand and Sebastian took it and shook it as he followed the little boys lead,

"Hi, Sebastyn, my name is also Sebastian but it is spelt differently to yours, my name is spelt, S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N. I am 21 like your daddy and I like to spend time with my friends and listen to music." This seemed to satisfy Sebastyn and he settled back down on the floor with his twin to continue playing with the Lego.

Calo began to stir in Jeff's arms. He yawned a little and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Jeff who was still gazing down at him. The little boy panicked for a second before he recognised the man from the coffee shop. He then heard his Papa's voice and saw hi Papa,

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" He settled into his Papa's arms quietly answering, a little unsure of his surroundings,

"I am okay Papa."

Soon they all settled down for dinner. Sebastian and Wes helped the twins to wash their hands. Hunter took Calo to the table and David grabbed the twin's boosters securing them to the chairs. Jeff helped the twins into their boosters and began to bring all the food out onto the table. Calo was sat on Hunter's lap and the twins were sat either side of him. Hunter served both the twins and cut up all their food before even thinking about himself. Once they were settled and eating contentedly Hunter served himself and cut up some of the food on his plate for Calo.

Dinner was fairly quiet. Sebastian began helping little Seb because he was having trouble with his chicken. Jeff helped Dalton insisting that Hunter had enough on his plate with Calo. Hunter laughed,

"Jeff, trust me, I can definitely handle the three of these. You try feeding them when the twins are both sick and Calo is exhausted, that is when they are a handful, this is nothing; easy as pie." Jeff nodded and proceeded to insist on helping Hunter clean the three little boys up.

Once everything was cleared away they all settled back in the lounge. Calo almost immediately fell asleep and the twins were close Seb on Sebastian's lap and Dalton on Wes's lap. The group of men all chatted quietly as the three little boys dozed. Hunter felt really comfortable and at ease as he sat with his friends and simply just properly enjoyed himself for the first time in so long. Maybe everything would get a little bit easier and a little bit brighter for Hunter. He also hoped that Adam's date held some prospects because both of them could do with something to brighten their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a little late, I have been doing a lot of stuff so I have not had much free time :)**

**Please let me know what you think **

**Calo x x x**

* * *

Jeff and Nick's wedding was now fast approaching. Sebastian had been sweeping Hunter away on many dates since their first, and he adored the three little boys more than anything in the world, except Hunter. Along with their many social meetings, the group of friends had also had several meetings over plans for the wedding reception. Along with being asked to host and sort out the wedding reception, Hunter had also been invited to attend the ceremony with the triplets. Due to Jeff's unmerciful insistence, Hunter had been forced to agree almost immediately, and the couple had decided that Dalton and Sebastyn would be their page boys, while Calo was to be the ring bearer.

That afternoon, Hunter and the triplets were following Nick and Jeff into the wedding shop that was dealing with all of the bridal party's outfits. Nick and Jeff looked amazing and had matching suits with different coloured shirts. Hunter, if he admitted it, felt a little jealous of the two of them as he watched them admire each other in their respective suits. Once the two grooms had changed out of their suits, it was time for the slightly more difficult part. Sebastian had arrived about 20 minutes after them, and so he was going to help. The owner of the shop handed a suit to Sebastian for Sebastyn and a suit to Hunter for Dalton. She then took a tiny little suit replica and handed it to Jeff, who was going to help Calo.

Each man ushered a little boy into a changing room and Nick sat outside, while they all fumbled around, trying to get the little boys into their respective outfits. Jeff was out first, and Calo looked absolutely adorable in a suit that matched theirs and a light purple shirt. Once Dalton and Sebby were also dressed, the woman stood them each on the stool and checked the fitting of each boy's suit, all the while, gushing over them and telling them how handsome they looked. Hunter almost cried when he saw the three of them stood together, he couldn't get over how grown up his little babies looked, but Nick, Jeff and Sebastian ushered the boys in to get changed before they could see how emotional and worked up their Papa was getting.

Once everything was sorted out, they all headed back to The Dalton Kitchen to have lunch, Hunter decided to help the staff, who were a little stressed, while the other three men sat and ate with his sons. Calo had formed a remarkable attachment to Jeff, and would sit with the blonde man and chat quietly for hours at a time. Hunter felt incredibly lucky that he had found his old friends again, he was so much happier than he had been before now that they were back, and he knew that the boys were not complaining even a little about the new company that they had.

Wes and David joined them mid-meal, and listened as the twins went on and on about their suits and how the lady in the shop had said that they looked very handsome. Calo, as per usual, simply sat quietly next to Jeff, slowly eating his sandwich.

The next week, they were all gather once again at the restaurant, except this time the restaurant was empty, the wedding was a week away and they were going over seating plans and decorations, along with finalising the menu. Hunter had found out that many of the Warblers would be attending the wedding, and it made him a little nervous because he hadn't seen them in a long, long time. Hunter had decided that he would not be joining the reception party, well, he would, but he was going to be serving. When he had told Nick and Jeff they had both insisted that the three little boys be sat with them and their parents; they wouldn't take no for an answer.

The week flew by much too quickly, and, on the morning of the wedding, Hunter found himself hurtling around the deserted restaurant, checking that everything was exactly right. He would have to leave the ceremony immediately because he needed to be back before the bridal party and guests to ensure the smooth running of everything. He drove the three boys over to the respective houses. The twins were going to be getting ready at Wes' house with Nick; while Calo would be getting ready at Nick and Jeff's house with Jeff and Sebastian. He dropped Calo off and kissed his cheek, telling him that he would see him at the wedding. Originally, he was going to stay with Calo, but then he had considered it and knew that Dalton and Sebby were more likely to act out, and so he really needed to be with them.

Getting ready was complete and utter chaos. Nick was very nervous and excited, which didn't help the boys. David helped Hunter wrestle them into their suits, while Wes was trying to calm Nick down and get him ready. At Nick and Jeff's house, everything was much calmer. Sebastian was helping Jeff with his hair, while Calo sat in his little suit and watched quietly. Once the three of them were ready, the two men sat with Calo and explained to him what he would have to do. They had had to ensure that the pillow for the rings wasn't too big, because poor Calo would have really struggled with the pillow that they were originally planning to use.

While they were talking, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian got up to answer it, and, a few minutes later, a blonde woman and a very tall man came hurrying into the living room. The woman instantly grabbed Jeff, pulling him into a hug,

"Oh, my baby, you look so handsome. I am so proud of you, I can't believe how grown up you are." She held Jeff's face between her hands, observing her son with love and affection that only a mother can have for her children. Once she had calmed a little, the man stepped forwards and drew his son into a tight hug. Sebastian had picked Calo up and was standing off to the side with the wide eyed little boy. Isabelle Sterling turned round to greet Sebastian, when she saw little Calo settled against Sebastian's side. She stepped forwards and said,

"Hey, sweetheart, what is your name?" Calo looked up at her and softly replied,

"Caolan Adam Sebastian Nicholas Jeffery Clarington." She looked a little taken aback, and turned to her son looking for an explanation. Jeff smiled and moved to take Calo,

"Mom, Dad, this is our ring bearer, Calo. Do you remember Hunter from Dalton?" The two elder Sterlings nodded, they remembered how upset Jeff had been when the boy had seemingly disappeared. Jeff continued, "Well, this is one of his sons, Hunter owns that restaurant where the reception is being held; that is where we found him."

Meanwhile at Wes and David's, it was now a little calmer. They were all dressed and ready, and were now waiting for the car to arrive and take them to the place where the wedding was being held. They heard the horn outside and all jumped up, hurrying down and jumping into the limo. Since there were no seatbelts, Dalton sat on Wes's lap and Sebastyn sat on Hunter's for the ride.

When they arrived at the venue, most of the guests were already there. Hunter felt nervous as he saw some familiar faces. He told Dalton and Sebastyn that they were to stay with him and be on their best behaviour. Nick immediately went over to an older couple, who Hunter assumed were his parents. Wes and David led the way into the venue and to a room where Jeff would wait; Wes would be walking with Calo because he was walking after Jeff, and they didn't want anything to happen. Just as he was walking through the door, he saw Nick going to over to a tallish boy with chestnut hair and striking blue eyes. The boy was holding another guy's hand and Hunter's eyes widened as he recognised Blaine Anderson with his dark curly hair.

Everybody was ushered inside once word of Jeff's car approaching had arrived. Nick was extremely nervous, but he had been waiting for this day for a long time so he was also very happy and overexcited. Wes and David were stood to his right; his best men and Blaine was stood on the left, and it became obvious that he was Jeff's other best man with Sebastian. Jeff's car pulled up outside the beautiful hall, and he and Sebastian saw Hunter waiting at the door. They both helped little Calo out, and Jeff carried him over to his papa. Mr and Mrs Sterling got out of the car behind and headed inside, following David who was showing them to their seats. Hunter fussed a little over Calo, telling him how proud of him he was, before heading in to sit down. He found that he was sat between David and the pale boy, whom he assumed was Blaine's partner. The boy turned to him and smiled,

"Hi, I don't think we have met, I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Yes, definitely Blaine's. He smiled and shook Kurt's hand,

"Hunter Clarington." Recognition clouded over Kurt's face,

"Blaine has told me all about you; it is nice to finally put a face to the name." He smiled back; Kurt seemed really sweet and perfect for Blaine.

The chatter quietened down as music started to play. Everyone swivelled round, and Hunter saw his two little boys walking down the aisle holding hands, while Jeff followed behind him. He heard Kurt 'aww' a little behind him and then heard him say quietly:

"They are so cute." Hunter could only grin with pride. After Jeff, he then saw his tiny baby, with Wes close behind. Calo was holding the pillow, a concentrated look on his face. He looked absolutely tiny and he heard the murmurs through all the people there. They reached the front, and Jeff took Nick's hand, before helping Calo up the steps, and then turning back to his husband.

The ceremony was a simple one, and Nick and Jeff had written their own vows which did not fail to make every single person cry and laugh at the same time. As soon as they were out of the hall, Hunter hurried to the car that was waiting for him. Calo and the twins would be travelling back with Nick and Jeff. Because of his swift departure, he hadn't yet come into contact with any of the Warblers, but he knew it was inevitable. At the restaurant, everything was surprisingly calm and they were completely on schedule. Hunter slipped into the bathroom to get changed into his uniform and put his apron on.

As he emerged, he saw Aelish who was propping the doors open as the guests began to arrive. The staff set about showing the guests to their designated place and began to bring out drinks and nibbles. There was a large space cleared in the middle of the large restaurant which was to serve as a dance floor. Hunter saw many familiar faces coming through the door and he just knew that he was going to have to face them at some point. For now though, he remained behind the bar, churning out drinks as the orders came in.

Nick and Jeff arrived last with the 4 best men and Hunter's three little boys. Everyone cheered for the couple as they made their way to the centre table, where the 2 sets of parents and the Warblers were all sat. Hunter smiled as he watched Jeff settle Calo between himself and Kurt, who was sat next to Blaine. Dalton and Seb were sat next to Jeff's parents, who were sat next to Nick's parents, who were sat next to Nick. Hunter watched as Aelish went over and began to sort out who wanted what to drink, Dalton and Seb both waved at her, which made her chuckle.

At the centre table, the three young boys were really enjoying themselves. The twins were nattering away to the parents of the grooms', while Calo was sat talking quietly to Kurt. The rest of the Warblers were watching the 3 of them in confusion because they had absolutely no idea who they were. Nick was talking to some of them across the table, when Thad voiced his confusion,

"So, who are the little boys?" Nick looked at the three youngsters and smiled,

"They are the sons of a close friend." It was clear that he wasn't going to say anymore, so the subject was dropped.

Back at the bar, Hunter knew that he was going to have to get a grip because the food was nearly ready, and he was the one who was going to be sorting out the centre table, as that was what Nick and Jeff had requested, and he couldn't deny them the request. At that moment, the food began to come from the kitchen, Hunter sucked his worry up and picked up the plates, it was now or never…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have 2 more chapters written but I don't really know what I am going to do once they have been posted, because I don't really feel that anyone is really that bothered, but I will see. I don't mind posting but I kind of feel like I am wasting my time, if you want me to continue then can you let me know because I really don't have the motivation at the moment.**

**Thanks guys**

**Calo x x x**

* * *

Nick and Jeff saw the platters of food that were beginning to come out, and although they knew that what they had asked of Hunter was difficult for him; they hoped that he would go through with it. They both saw him walking towards them, and smiled in encouragement. He returned the smile as he reached their table, right in the centre of the room, and began to set the covered plates down in front of each guest. By the time all the plates had be settled on the table, none of the Warblers had recognised him. Hunter nodded to the other staff members and they began to take the covers off of the dishes, revealing the exquisite food that had been prepared. Every single guest had something that they could eat, and despite the long, tedious time that it took, everything had been planned down to the last letter, meaning that all allergies and dietary requirements were fulfilled. Hunter had even taken time to make sure that Calo and the twins had appropriate portions. Just as he was about to walk away, Kurt looked up at him,

"Oh, Hunter, there you are. I was looking for you after the wedding and I couldn't find you anywhere." As soon as Hunter's name had come from Kurt's lips, all the Warblers looked up at Hunter and he saw the recognition cross each of their faces. Blaine managed to say incredulously,

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" Hunter sighed and handed the plate covers he had to Aelish as she passed him,

"I own the restaurant." As he said that, the Warblers' expressions intensified,

"Wow," was all Trent could get out. Nick decided to cut in,

"Hunter, do you want to sit down? I know you insisted on working, but you were invited as a guest as well." Hunter shook his head,

"Thank you, Nick, but I am okay. If the little rascals become too much though, just let me know and I will come and get them." Nick nodded and was about to speak, when Blaine cut in,

"They are your sons?" Hunter looked at the dark haired man,

"Yes, they are mine, Blaine." Blaine nodded,

"Oh, how old are they?" Hunter smiled, as Dalton and Sebastyn waved at him,

"They are 4." As everyone looked at Calo in shock, Mrs Sterling said,

"Four?" Hunter laughed lightly,

"Yes, even Calo. Oh, I will be one minute." He grabbed a tray and some napkins before heading over to another table, where someone had spilt some wine, leaving everyone at the centre table to take in the information they had just received. Dalton suddenly piped up,

"That is my papa and he is the bravest, most bestest person ever." That had everyone in fits of laughter.

Once everyone had eaten and all the plates had been cleared away, they were going to start on speeches and dances, and so on. Wes, David, Blaine and Sebastian stood on the makeshift dance floor and everyone was now concentrated on them. Wes spoke first,

"When the four of us first met Nick and Jeff, we met two weird, crazy, cheeky, mischievous teenage boys. They used to wreak absolute havoc at Dalton; I honestly don't know how neither of them got expelled, what with all the pranks and practical jokes that they played, but we wouldn't have changed them for anything." Everyone chuckled a little and David took over,

"Well, now 5 years after they first got together, we can safely say that they are still weird, crazy, cheeky and mischievous but now it isn't Dalton that has to deal with them, it is New York. I don't know how people can deal with them, we certainly struggled, but, as Wes said, we wouldn't change either of them for the world." Many people awed, and Hunter sat down in Kurt's seat, because Kurt was sat in Blaine's, watching his husband intently. Calo shifted into his lap, earning an adoring smile from Jeff as Blaine took over,

"Nick, Jeff, when I first met you, honestly, you absolutely terrified me. I remember the first time Jeff went to hug attack me and I freaked, I couldn't relax for, like, a week. Yet, over the years, I slowly got used to your crazy antics and I would like to say that by the end I could withstand a sneaky hug attack, but I'm not sure." Jeff chuckled to himself, while Nick grinned adoringly at his husband. "When you asked me to be one of your best men, I can't tell you how happy I was, you guys are some of my closest friends, you have helped me through so much and supported me all the way, and I am just so grateful to you and so happy that you two finally got on with it and got married, because you deserve to be happy and you deserve to have an amazing life together." People were tearing up a little, but now it was Sebastian's turn.

"Well, honestly, there isn't really much more that I could add. I know that the two of you have been waiting for this for a long time and I know that you wanted everything to be perfect. I really hope that we had helped you to make that, admittedly, very pedantic, wish come true because, as Blaine said, you deserve nothing less than perfection. I truly believe that this will be a day that we will all remember, because it was the day that you two finally got your act together and tied the knot after so many months, and I honestly couldn't be happier for you guys." Sebastian smiled, and they raised a toast to the two grooms, who then stood up and made their way to the dance floor to speak.

Nick took Jeff's hand as he took the microphone; he smiled at his husband and squeezed his hand,

"Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming today. For Jeff and I, this is something we have been planning for a long time and it is something that wouldn't have been possible without you all being here. Jeff, being the perfectionist he is, wanted every detail of today to be perfect. I don't know how many of you noticed the name, but this restaurant is called The Dalton Kitchen. When we discovered this place, I cannot tell you how excited we were. Jeff was on the phone instantly, trying to make arrangements with the poor girl on the other end of the phone." Hunter smiled over at Aelish who giggled slightly, evidently remembering the phone call as clear as day. Nick smiled and continued, "When our booking was confirmed not even 24 hours later, I think Jeff almost had a heart attack, we both knew how highly in demand this place was, and we hadn't been sure that we would even be able to book it out. We arrived here on a Monday night, and were met by one of the sweetest girls we had ever met. Now let me tell you, trying to sort out food for everyone here tonight was not an easy feat, and I think we drove the poor girl mad. I ended up asking to speak to the manager, and neither Jeff nor I knew how much that one request would impact upon the both of us." Jeff smiled at his husband, and took the microphone.

Calo was settled comfortably on Hunter's lap now, dosing a little. Dalton and Sebastyn were sat on Jeff and Nick's moms' laps, listening intently. Jeff began to speak,

"When we were at Dalton with all the Warblers, there was a boy there who we were both great friends with. In our junior year, he disappeared, he was gone; and nobody knew where he'd gone to. When the two of us, and 3 of our best men, saw the manager enter the room, I remember thinking only one thing and I was so shocked, we all were. That evening was very eventful, but it was so amazing for us all to see him again after so long.

Over the past few months we have become really close to him again, and we both want to thank him profusely for the help he has given us, and for allowing us to crash his restaurant for the evening. So, thank you, Hunter we really can't express how much we want to thank you for making our perfect wedding that little bit more perfect." Hunter felt tears well in his eyes and sniffled a little, blinking to keep them back; barely succeeding.

By the time he had managed to compose his emotions, Jeff had set down the microphone, and he and Nick had begun their first dance. Hunter felt a few, traitorous tears slip down his cheeks as he watched them, they looked so happy and in some ways he felt a little jealous, but they were so amazing together and he couldn't be happier that they were together.

Once the music was in full swing, Hunter watched as Dalton and Sebastyn went to dance with the Warblers. Calo had drifted off, so Hunter carried him round, clearing the tables bit by bit, and leaving just the drinks out. A slow song came on and Jeff managed to drag Hunter onto the dance floor. It was little awkward, what with Calo sleeping on his papa's shoulder, but they managed. Hunter and Calo danced with a few others, ending up with Sebastian, who they stayed with for several dances.

Once the cake had been cut, a huge 4 layer chocolate cake, people started to take their leave. Nick and Jeff weren't going on a honeymoon because they were saving up their money for a new apartment and they felt like they didn't really need one. Soon just the Warblers, the two grooms, Hunter and the 3 boys were left, along with the staff. Aelish took Hunter's apron and told him to take the boys home. Jeff and Nick were going to a hotel for the night, along with most of the Warblers but Sebastian was going with Hunter and they were all planning to meet up the next day at Wes and David's huge house for a barbecue.

Adam was away that night, so when Sebastian and Hunter staggered, tiredly through the door, they weren't disturbing anyone. Seb got Dalton and Sebby ready for and into bed, while Hunter was sorting Calo out. Sebastian walked into Hunter's room, gazing at the gorgeous man whom he was dating. Hunter chuckled as he caught Sebastian and quietly said,

"Come on, hurry up and get in the bed." Sebastian smiled and stripped down to his boxers and under shirt, uncaringly leaving the suit rumpled on the floor, before snuggling into the bed behind Hunter, who had Calo clutched to his chest. It had been an amazing day and night, and Hunter was extremely excited for the barbecue. It had been so long since he had seen all of the guys, and it would be really nice to be able to catch up with all of them. Plus, Wes and David had a pool so he would be able to start teaching Calo to swim, while letting Jeff cuddle and fawn over the tiny boy.

Over at the hotel, Nick and Jeff were cuddled up in the honeymoon suite. They had both had the most amazing day; better than they could have ever imagined. Jeff suddenly said,

"How long do you reckon it will take Hunter and Seb?" Nick smiled over at his husband, who looked to be in deep thought,

"I don't know, honey; they are dating already but what you have to remember is that Hunter has a lot to consider, unlike the rest of us, there are 3 extra factors in his life that will always be his first priority." Jeff nodded,

"Those little boys are adorable. Do you think Hunter will ever tell us what happened? I know it can't be good considering how much he avoids talking about it, but I feel like we could help him if we knew what happened." Nick nodded, pressing a kiss to Jeff's hair,

"You are right, honey, but I am sure that he will come to us when he is ready. Until then, we can just help him with what we can and you can spend lots of time with Calo." At the mention of the little boy, Jeff's face lit up,

"He is so sweet and adorable, I love him so much." Nick chuckled softly,

"I know, honey, I know."

It didn't take long for them to drift off, both of them anticipating the barbecue that would be happening the next day; Jeff excited to see Calo and Nick excited to spend time with all his friends. Yes, it had been an amazing day…


End file.
